Gaia Online official contest rules/supplementary
Submit Artwork s©]] All entries must use the official template, which you can download below. There's an entry fee of 10,000 Gold, so be sure you make it count! Please read the full rules for more info. All entries must use the official template, which you can download below. There's an entry fee of 100,000 Gold, so be sure you make it count! Please read the full rules for more info. - updated (November 3, 2014) Contest Info * Each submission requires an entry fee of 10,000 Gold. * One grand prize winner will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 20,000 Gaia Gold (double their entry fee). Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too. * Each submission requires an entry fee of 100,000 Gold. * Winners will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 500,000 Gaia Gold. Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too. - updated (November 3, 2014) Rules * There's an entry fee of 10,000 Gold for each submission. * Contest ends on Month date, 20xx at 00:00 PM Pacific Time. * Entries must be created in a simple, Gaia-compatible web-based format and drawn on the provided template. Template may not be cropped. No screenshots, copy/pasted images, photos or references are allowed. Hand-drawn entries may be submitted if they are drawn directly on the template and follow all other rules for entry. * Each entry must contain only one item design. Color variations do not count as separate designs and may be submitted on the same template. * Entries must be original, created by the entrant and the entrant must have all rights necessary to submit the entry. * Entries must not be weapons, faces/expressions, wings, skins, halos, horns, makeup, headphones, body mods, hair/wigs, pets/plush/animals, animated items, background, multi-pose items or date/companion items. * Entries must not be identical or compete with items currently existing on Gaia Online. * Entries must not, in the sole discretion of the Sponsor, contain any sexually explicit, profane, disparaging, libelous or other inappropriate content. * Entries must not, in the sole discretion of Sponsor, contain any commercial content that promotes any product or service. * You can find the full, official rules here. * There's an entry fee of 100,000 Gold for each submission. * Contest ends on November 17th, 2014 at 11:59 PM Pacific Time. * Entries must be created in a simple, Gaia-compatible web-based format and drawn on the provided template. Template may not be cropped. No screenshots, copy/pasted images, photos or references are allowed. Hand-drawn entries may be submitted if they are drawn directly on the template and follow all other rules. * Each entry must contain only one item design. Color variations do not count as separate designs and may be submitted on the same template. * Entries must be original, created by the entrant and the entrant must have all rights necessary to submit the entry. * Entries must not be weapons, faces/expressions, wings, skins, halos, horns, makeup, headphones, body mods, hair/wigs, pets/plush/animals, animated items, background, multi-pose items or date/companion items. * Entries must not be identical or compete with items currently existing on Gaia Online. * Entries must not, in the sole discretion of the Sponsor, contain any sexually explicit, profane, disparaging, libelous or other inappropriate content. * Entries must not, in the sole discretion of Sponsor, contain any commercial content that promotes any product or service. * You can find the full, official rules here. - updated (November 3, 2014) Category:Gaia Online policy Category:Contest